


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Wedding, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Song Lyrics, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel and Sam get together at Destiel's wedding. Nuff said.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Wedding.Title comes from the Def Leppard song. Enjoy





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

“They look so happy.” Gabriel sighed wistfully. 

Sam stood next the archangel at the bar and watched his older brother and Castiel dance. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica swiftly changed into Heaven by Bryan Adams. The couple did not lose their slow sway across the floor. 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed with Gabriel. 

“Now, if it was my wedding I would want some more lively music.” Gabriel took a sip of his fruity sickeningly sweet looking cocktail. 

“Not Heat of the Moment.” Sam spoke automatically. “I will leave if that is a part of the playlist.” 

“Why? It’s a good song, Sam.” Gabriel stepped closer to Sam as someone moved up to the bartop. 

“Just no.” Sam took a step back but found someone on his other side. He ended up pressing back against Gabriel. “I hate that song.” 

“That song was my apology.” Gabriel spoke after a moment. “Every single day I played that song as my apology to you.” Gabriel downed his drink and slammed it on the bar top. “You know, I hate myself more than your ever could for that.” Gabriel walked away from Sam without a word. 

Sam sighed. 

“You really messed up, boy.” Bobby came up next to Sam and ordered two beers from the bartender. 

“It will never work.” Sam spoke miserably. “Ow!” Sam yelped. Bobby had smacked the back of his head. 

“Open your eyes, ya damn idjit. That boy loves you.” Bobby barked. “If you can’t see that, then you are more of a fool than I thought.” 

Sam looked around for Gabriel and saw him headed for the exit with a dejected slump to his shoulders. Sam ran towards the DJ. Sam whispered quickly to the man running the booth. 

Sam took the mic. “Dean? Cas? I can’t say how much I am grateful that the tension is finally resolved. Eleven years seems a bit much yeah.” Sam talked quickly because Gabriel was almost gone. “I hope you can forgive me for this.” 

The opening cords for Heat of the Moment by Asia began to play. Sam fought back the memories. 

“I never meant to be so bad to you.” Sam’s deep baritone ran out through the crowds. 

Gabriel’s back stiffened. 

“One thing I said that I would never do.” Sam continued. “A look from you and I would fall from grace. And that would wipe the smile right from my face.” 

Gabriel turned around and stared at Sam with wide eyes. 

“Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidents arose from circumstance. One thing led to another we were young.” Sam stepped down off the stage, headed for Gabriel. The crowd parted like the red sea. 

“And we would scream together songs unsung.” Sam paused in front of Gabriel. The song kept playing in the background. 

“I’m sorry. I was a damn fool to not see what was right in front of me. Forgive me?” Sam pleaded. 

‘It was the heat of the moment,   
telling me what your heart meant,  
the heat of the moment, showed in your eyes.’ 

Gabriel eyes looked suspiciously shiny. 

“Are you…” Sam looked upset. 

“Shut up you damn Moose.” Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss. 

The crowd cheered. A lot of “Finally’s” and “You owe me” rang out above the music. 

Dean and Cas walked up to the two. 

Sam had finally pulled back for air. 

“You can no longer complain about me and Cas. We met Gabriel two years before Cas. That’s thirteen years, bitch.” Dean smiled. “But on the other hand. I just won a good prize.” 

Castiel frowned. “You couldn’t have waited until after our honeymoon?” 

Dean wrapped an arm around his husband. “Come on Cas, don’t be a sore loser. You will enjoy this as much as me.” 

“Oh, I so did not need that image! You friggin jerk!” Sam looked away and fake gagged. 

Dean clapped Sam on the back. “Enjoy the party. Cas and I are leaving in half an hour.” 

Heat of the Moment ended and the song bled into Stairway to Heaven. 

Sam snorted. “We are not having this cheesy of music.” Sam waved a finger at Gabriel. 

Gabriel grinned. “Come on Sammy, please? Plus it’s a bit early, isn’t it?” 

“Like Dean said, thirteen years is pretty long, don’t you think?” Sam shrugged. “I’m up for it whenever you are.” 

Gabriel snickered. 

Sam thought back over his words. Sam blushed. “Do you have the mind of a teenager?” 

Gabriel all out laughed. It was a deep happy belly laugh. The kind that comes from the depths of your soul. 

Sam vowed to make this angel laugh for the rest of his life as often as he can. 

“I don’t think we will be allowed to elope, Sam.” Gabriel pointed over at Mary Winchester who was glaring at them. “It seems Mama Winchester will not be denied her right to see her boys married the right way.” 

“So… three months?” Sam pondered. 

Gabriel choked. “You are serious about this?” 

Sam stared into those golden green eyes. “We have waited long enough. I’m done waiting. You almost died and I still didn’t pull my head out of my ass. Life is too short, even for an archangel.” 

Gabriel stared back. “What made you realize?” 

“Bobby. He litterally smacked some sense into me.” Sam leaned down but the song made him laugh. 

“This is for you Sammy!” Dean shouted. 

Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me blasted through the speakers.

“Wanna sneak out?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. 

“We are the best men.” Sam reminded. 

“Oh fine. Spoilsport.” Gabriel turned away. 

Sam grabbed his hand. 

‘Take a bottle, shake it up,  
Break the bubble, break it up.   
Pour some sugar on me,  
Oh in the name of love,   
Pour some sugar on me,  
Come on and fire me up.’ 

“I love you. Don’t forget that, because I am going to remind you every day for the rest of our lives.” Sam spoke sincerely. 

‘Pour your sugar on me,   
I can’t get enough,   
I’m hot, sticky sweet,  
From my head to my feet,’

“Dance with me?” Sam held out his hand. 

Gabriel took it. “Yes.” 

Sam grinned and led the way into the rest of their lives.


End file.
